


When I Think about You

by felicityollies



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Dream Sex, F/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Sexual Content, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 12:03:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7050085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicityollies/pseuds/felicityollies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>oliver wakes up with a problem, but decides not to wake felicity and instead take care of it himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I Think about You

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to do one more for arrow / lof imm16

Felicity’s lips trailed down his body, leaving bright lipstick marks down his abs. She stopped just above his length.

Oliver groaned, wanting more. 

She took him in her hand and dragged her delicate fingers over him. Again and again slow and long movements. It was almost teasing. With the way she was looking at him, the smirk on her lips, and the way those perfect, pouty pillows were so close to his tip, she really was teasing him. She was always very good at that. 

Just as she was about to wrap her beautiful lips around him his eyes fluttered open. It had only been a dream. Such a good dream. He practically pouted about it. 

Oliver wanted that sweet release. No, he needed it. He was completely hard in his boxers, straining against the fabric. His gorgeous girlfriend happened to be dead asleep. She had no idea of his urges and desires. He didn’t plan on waking her either. As much as he wanted to feel her lips on him it just wasn’t fair. 

He quietly slid out of bed and crept towards the bathroom. He could take care of it himself. It wouldn’t be the first time and certainly not the last. 

He turned on the water; the temperature a little colder than normal. He did away with his boxers, letting out a long breath of relief when his cock sprang free. His thick length rest against his stomach. 

Stepping inside the shower Oliver quickly closed the translucent curtain. The water made him shiver a little, but it was nothing he couldn’t handle. His hand immediately moved down to his cock taking it and beginning to stroke slowly. 

Normally, he took his time. He dragged it out, edging until he couldn’t take it anymore. Today was different. Today his cock was painfully hard and throbbing, waiting for release. The water rolled over his back as he started to stroke himself. He used his free hand to steady himself against the tile wall. Grunting he thrust his hips into his hand. He kept going, twisting his wrist every time he neared his tip. 

“Fuck,” he muttered under his breath. 

His breath became ragged as he continued. His thoughts drifted easily towards Felicity again. He couldn’t help himself. He loved the way her brightly colored lips wrapped around his cock. She always took it slow, but eventually she would take every last inch of him into her mouth. It was one of the sexiest things he had ever seen. She was so good at what she did it made him want to whimper. 

“God, Felicity,” he breathed out. 

He groaned and bucked his hips again. He could feel his orgasm creeping closer and closer.

“Damn,” Felicity whispered. 

He froze when he heard her. 

“Don’t stop on my account,” she giggled. 

“How long have you been there?” he asked almost nervously. 

“Well, I felt you leave the bed so…” she trailed off. 

Oliver knew that she couldn’t see everything and that was actually more disappointing than it should have been. At least she could see a blurry silhouette of him, but it wasn’t enough. 

“Why don’t you join me?” he prompted. 

“Don’t mind if I do.” 

Felicity shimmied out of her panties and MIT t-shirt. In moments she was climbing into the shower with him. 

“Holy crap it’s cold in here.”

“Well…” he mumbled before starting his movements again. 

“Mmm,” Felicity bit down on her lower lip. 

Oliver quickened his pace back to what it was. He only let go once to reach down to squeeze and tug at his balls. 

“Fuck,” he moaned louder. 

The fact that he could see his girlfriend watching him, looking at him as he body became flush with need, pushed him over the edge. 

With a grunt he gave a couple more quick thrusts. His balls tightened and his cock throbbed. His swore and moaned as his cum spurted from his tip. Thick ropes hit the shower floor. He leaned against the shower wall with one hand while he caught his breath. 

“That… was so hot,” Felicity practically groaned. 

Oliver smirked and shook his head, “You’re hot.” 

“I didn’t do a damn thing,” she laughed. 

“I was dreaming about you,” he said, pushing away from the wall. 

Felicity returned his smirk, “Well, that’s always nice to hear,” she turned up the hot water and stepped closer to him, “Why don’t you tell me what the dream was about? Maybe we can make it a reality.” 

Oliver leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. “Gladly,” he mumbled against them.


End file.
